intheyearfandomcom-20200215-history
Main List
Movies 1988, 1997 - Escape from New York (1981) - In 1988, following a 400% increase in crime which did kind of happen in the 80's/90's, the United States government has turned Manhattan into a giant maximum-security prison. A 50-foot containment wall surrounds the island, and routes out of Manhattan have been dismantled or mined, while armed helicopters patrol the rivers, and all prisoners there are sentenced to life, with no means of leaving. By 1997, NATO is engaged in an escalating war with the USSR. The President of the USA's Air Force One is shot down over Manhattan. 1998, 2000, 2013 - Escape from L.A (1996) - Wikipedia "In 1998, Los Angeles has become immensely crime-ridden and decadent, ultimately being directly governed and patrolled by the recently created United States Police Force. Two years later, on August 23, 2000, a massive earthquake strikes the city, the San Fernando Valley floods, and the Los Angeles area turns into an island from Malibu to Anaheim. A theocratic Presidential candidate declares L.A. to be sinful and punished by God." ... "Thirteen years later [2013], Cuervo Jones, a Shining Path Peruvian Revolutionary, seduces the President's daughter, Utopia, via a holographic system and brainwashes her into stealing her father's remote control to the "Sword of Damocles" super weapon—a series of satellites capable of rendering all electronic devices anywhere on the planet useless. The President intends to use the system to destroy America's enemies' ability to function and eventually dominate the world. " 2274 '- ''Logan's Run (1976) - Wikipedia "In the year 2274, the remnants of human civilization live in a sealed city contained beneath a cluster of geodesic domes, a utopia run by a computer that takes care of all aspects of their life, including reproduction. The citizens live a hedonistic life but in order to maintain the population levels everyone must undergo the rite of "Carrousel" when they reach the age of 30. There, they are vaporized and ostensibly "renewed". To track this, each person is implanted at birth with a "life-clock" crystal in the palm of their hand that changes color as they get older and begins blinking as they approach their "Last Day". Most residents accept this promise of rebirth, but those who do not and attempt to flee the city are known as "Runners". An elite team of policemen known as "Sandmen", outfitted in predominantly black uniforms and serving in an agency of the city called "Deep Sleep", are assigned to pursue and terminate Runners as they try to escape." '2029 '- The Terminator (1984) - The eponymous Terminator is sent back from 2029 to 1984 to assassinate Sarah Conner. At this point, the world is almost completely ruled by a robot army controlled by Skynet. '''2032 - Demolition Man (1993) - A Utopian society freezes criminals, re-educates them while they sleep into being more passive and liking non-violent activities like knitting. Police officers are complete chumps and everyone in the future doesn't know how to deal with violence anymore. Taco Bell is the only survivor of "The Franchise Wars", so all restaurants (including fine dining) are now "Taco Bell". All things that are "Bad for you" are banned, including salt, and physical relationships (including kissing). Toilet paper has been replaced with "the three shells". Swearing inside any building will alert a microphone and fine you 15 credits for violation of the verbal statute. Rebel from society live poor lives underground in sewers eating rat burgers, but are free to live a hard life however they please, free from "Utopian" government control. After being caught stealing jokes Dennis Leary now lives in the sewers. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JizGkM6gbvQ 2506 '- ''Idiocracy (2006) - In the future, because dumb people have more children than smart people, and because technology allows dumb people to survive accidents and continue reproducing, eventually smart people will become a minority and then disappear. Slogans and bumpersticker phrases and advertisements adorn everything. Brando, "the thirst quencher", an equivalent of Gatoraid, has completely taken the place of water in society--water being relegated to toilets. Even plants are fed Brando because "It's got what plants crave." and "It's got electrolytes." even though no one knows what electrolytes are. Doctors at hospitals push buttons with pictures on them like a McDonald's. Trash is everywhere. The President resembles more of a WWE wrestler than anyone bureaucratic or intelligent. Speaking "normal" of today comes off as "pompous" to the gutter speak that is common English in 2506. '21,592 '- Dune (1984) - estimated After surviving a bloody uprising of AI machines, mankind survives by banning all forms of artificial intelligence and computers. In their place, certain humans are given incredible amounts of a space drug called "spice" (secreted by worms in a planet called Dune), which--while vastly deforming their bodies into fetal creatures--allows these "pilots" to navigate hyperspace travel without the assistance of a computer, an essential part of modern space commerce. '''Television 2000, 3000 - Conan O'Brian's In the year 2000 skits - Various sketches that involve singing a tune to the words "In the year 2000" followed by something is different in the year 2000, then a punchline that subverts the previous comment. An example "The New York schoolboard will crack down on students who carry guns... by insisting they use silencers while in the library." Guest stars for the segment included Jim Carrey, Jeff Goldblum (recently of the film "Independence Day" fame) and Mr. T from The A-Team. While "predicting" the future year 200, the segment notably ran past the year 2000 (with Jeff Goldblum) and even had a variation of "The Year 3000." Predictions before the year 2000: * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmzpdd4pWvM "In the Year 2000 #1" (1997-01-01) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_KI5FdOgUcE "In the Year 2000 #2" (1998-02-18) Predictions after the year 2000: * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_KI5FdOgUcE (Jeff Goldblum, 09/05/2002) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aScP6QB3Nx8 (Jim Carrey, 05/22/2003) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xhIFmeYnoQ (James Lipton, 05/11/2004) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMCsAAdqjF0 (Tom Selleck, 02/16/2005) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBhxSegAPLg (Jimmy Fallon, 04/13/2005) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Rzz23_fpZs (Megan Mullally, 09/05/2006) Predictions about the year 3000: * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhuleEXuULg (01/04/2010) 2265 - (Approximately) the Star Trek the Original Series setting. Teleporters. Lasers. Phasors. Photon Torpedo. Tractor beams. 2364 - Star Trek: The Next Generation setting. Holodecks. At least two life-like Android lifeforms exist. Touchpads. Anime Books Videogames 2019 - Galactix (1991, PC/DOS) "In the year 2019, the last tree in the rainforest is cut down, and an alien overlord attempts to invade Earth. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqrxzMQzAPA